Kurumi Tokisaki
Kurumi Tokisaki '''is one of the main female characters in the Date A Live series.' She is the third Spirit to appear. Due to her brutal actions, she is referred to as the '''Worst Spirit'. She is also the first Spirit to appear as an antagonist. 'Summary' Mana Takamiya reported that Kurumi Tokisaki is the most dangerous Spirit ever known, having killed over 10,000 people (not including spacequake victims) personally. Kurumi Tokisaki had used unstated and unexplained methods to personally transfer into Kirito Itsuka's high school and classroom so that she could get closer to him. Her purposes and reasons for moving were simple: consume Kirito Itsuka, and in doing so, gain the Spirits' mana sealed within his body. During the time Kurumi was a Raizen high school student, she almost succeeded in consuming Kirito. However, she was forced to retreat after being overwhelmed by Kotori Itsuka's destructive power. Kurumi had claimed that it was because she simply wasn't prepared to face her, but later argued that she could defeat Kotori if she had more time stored up. Later, it was revealed that Kurumi had a conversation with a mysterious being that made it seemed like she was talking to herself. Here, she stated her real goal was to seek Kirito out in order to be able to use her 12th bullet to travel 30 years back in time and kill the First Spirit. To accomplish that, she required a significant amount of spirit mana which she didn't possess, which is why she wanted to consume Kirito. Kirito held the spirit mana of three spirits (Kotori, Origami, Mukuro) within him, enough for her to be able to use the 12th bullet and still have some power left over to kill the First Spirit. 'Appearance' Kurumi is "a girl with astonishing beauty" as described by Kirito Itsuka. She appears to be elegant and has very polite manners. She has ivory skin and long, black hair usually tied in long twin tails. Her right eye is red-tinted while her left eye appears as a golden, inorganic clock face. The positions of the clock hands represent her remaining "time" and are covered by her bangs, which are only revealed when she transforms into her Spirit form. The Astral Dress, which Kurumi wears, is made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita with uneven twin tails. On her head, she usually wears a big crimson net bow to hold her hair. She also wears a red and black collar on her neck. When not in her Spirit form, Kurumi usually tends to wear either the female winter uniform of Raizen High School or a black Gothic Lolita dress. 'Personality' Kurumi is a person whose character is difficult to read. She possesses a dislike of humanity that borders on mistrust, which is something that she shares with most of the other Spirits in her debut. She is a skilled actress as she is capable of putting on the facade of an innocent, curious young girl when she needs to. This skill of hers is shown when she registered as a student at Raizen High School and spoke in a polite manner. However, under that mask lies a mad woman, prone to fits of insane laughter and possessing no regard for human life, viewing them as a food source to restore her own time, and thus, a disposable commodity. There is a twisted justice behind her methods, however, as the people that she brutally murdered were would-be rapists and animal abusers. Also, a good sign of her sense of justice lies in her ultimate objective: to go back in time, kill the First Spirit, prevent the spacequakes from ever happening and saving millions of lives in the process. This goal made Phantom call her a kind person, albeit sarcastically. In hindsight, Kurumi possesses some degree of innocence that her psychotic behavior has not entirely ruined; she has a soft spot for small animals and other creatures. She once slaughtered four humans not because she needed to replenish her time, but because they were trying to kill a kitten. She also appeared to have some desire for a normal life, a chance at redemption, as Kirito was able to speak with one of her many timelines and nearly convinced her before the true Kurumi interrupted. However, despite the fact she doesn't kill without a reason and her redeeming qualities, Kurumi doesn't seem to think of herself as a great person and even appears to hate being called one. When Kirito stated that he would not give up on her despite her being a murderer, she responded by using her City of Devouring Time on the students of Raizen High School. She even summoned a spacequake which could have killed them all, in an attempt to make him give up on her. Also, when called her a kind person, Kurumi's initial response was to try to shoot her. Her ability to summon shadow clones of herself from other timelines adds even more complexity to her character. The clones are essentially herself, which means they have the same personality, but they also have free will to an extent, even if they share memories, goals, fears, and obsessions. It is also hinted that the experiences each clone possesses affect the main one since, after helping Kirito locate Tohka (so that Kurumi could track the Second Spirit) and parting ways, Kurumi was shown talking to her clones and was happy because she had received a pat on the head from Kirito. Some of her clones also slightly reflect what her former personality was; the clone that Kirito faced on the school rooftop nearly agreed to let Shido save her, and the clone from Kurumi Star Festival (the very same clone Kirito reasoned with on the school roof) was very cheerful and became slightly emotional when saddened. Kurumi appears to have a particular liking for cats, as shown by her brutally murdering a group of men who were shooting at one with pellet guns. In an Omake, it is shown that she can be quite embarrassed about this. When Kirito and Tohka caught her, she ended up going so far as to have one of her clones pretend to be the real her and "dispose" of her so that she could get out of the situation without ruining her reputation. Before becoming a Spirit, Kurumi had a strong sense of justice. While lamenting about the inequality in the world, she always possessed a strong desire to help those in need. This trait was considered both pure and naive, the latter of which Mio took advantage of to trick her into becoming a Spirit that hunted down other Spirits that were incompatible with their Sephira Crystals. Kurumi often has a habit of saying Ara ara when particularly amused by something. 'History' Kurumi was once an ordinary human before becoming a Spirit. She grew up as the daughter of a rich family and was beloved by her parents. However, one day while returning home she was attacked by a monster. She was saved when a girl wearing a dress made of light killed the monster. The girl introduced herself as Mio Takamiya and claimed herself to be an "ally of justice". She told Kurumi that the monster was called a Spirit and asked her if she wanted a power like hers to help her fight them. Wanting to protect her family and friends, Kurumi accepted and was given the Sephira Crystal containing Zafkiel. Afterwards, she bonded with it, unknowingly turning herself into a Spirit. Working together with Mio, Kurumi began hunting down Spirits, with her killing at least over 50 Spirits during that time. However, one day after killing a Spirit, Kurumi left Mio with the usual task of cleaning up the body. However, after leaving like usual, this time she decided to turn back and invite Mio to come with her to her friend Sawa's house, hoping that an adorable cat could defrost Mio usual melancholic demeanor. However, to Kurumi's horror, instead of a monster lying on the ground, she found her best friend Sawa lying dead as Mio was holding a red Sephira Crystal. Realizing Sawa was the Spirit and she had killed her, Kurumi started to inverse. However, before she completely transformed, she used her fourth bullet and reversed time and prevented the transformation by returning to a moment before being overwhelmed by despair. Mio then revealed the truth: both her identity as the First Spirit and how she was having the Sephira Crystals bond with humans, turning them into monsters, and then killing the host in order to slowly refine the Crystals. Mio claimed that she intended to entrust the Sephira Crystals to those chosen among humanity, but hesitated when she was asked about her motives. Then, Mio thanked Kurumi for all her work so far before causing Kurumi to blackout. After some unknown amount of time had passed, Kurumi woke up in a giant crater after causing a spacequake, with no recollection of anything except how the powers of her angel worked. Just as an AST team was preparing to attack her, Kurumi fled the scene by escaping into her shadow. While deliberately her current situation, she eventually resolved to use the tenth bullet on herself to regain her memories. Afterwards, Kurumi swore no matter what it takes to use her twelfth bullet to travel back in time in order to kill Mio and prevent the existence of Spirits from ever happening. At some point, using her ability to make clones of herself, Kurumi had created a massive information network. In order to gain enough time to use the Twelfth Bullet, she and her clones began to prey on humans, taking many lives in the process. However, the many lives she had taken attracted the attention of DEM, who sent Mana Takamiya after her. They fought many battles, during which Mana had always killed her. However, unbeknownst to Mana, she was just killing Kurumi's clones. Much later, appeared before Kurumi at some unknown point in time and told her about Kirito Itsuka, along with the Spirit mana sealed inside his body. Having nothing to lose, Kurumi infiltrated Raizen High School through unknown means to confirm if this story was true. 'Powers and Abilities' Living up to her reputation as the Worst Spirit, Kurumi is a brutal fighter with a unique set of powers that make her a difficult opponent for many. Her large number of clones ensures that it is nearly impossible to match her in a battle of numbers, with her being reported to be the Spirit that did the most damage during the raid against DEM's Japanese Branch Headquarters. Uniquely, Kurumi is the only Spirit to have taken in two Sephira Crystals, allowing her access to two separate Angels. 'Spirit Form:' Angel: Zafkiel ("Emperor of Time") Weapon: Clock, Flintlock Pistol, Musket Astral Dress: Elohim ("Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 3") Her flintlock pistol and musket both possess special bullets that can cause different effects on the subject's time depending on the number of the bullet. * First Bullet Aleph: Accelerates time on a target object or subject. * Second Bullet Bet: Slows down the time on a target object or subject. * Third Bullet Gimmel: '''Causes a target object or subject to age. * '''Fourth Bullet Dalet: Rewinds time on a target object or subject. However, it has no effect on those who are already deceased. * Fifth Bullet Hei: Allows Kurumi to see a glimpse of the future. * Sixth Bullet: Vav: Sends the consciousness of its target into the body of a past version of themselves. However, unlike the Twelfth Bullet, the user is only able to travel back to a few days at maximum regardless of how much time is used. Due to the result of her fight against Kotori, this bullet was left unusable for Kurumi until the events of Volume 16 * Seventh Bullet Zayin: Temporarily freezes time on a target object or subject. * Eight Bullet Het: Creates a clone of a target object or subject. * Ninth Bullet: Tet: Allows Kurumi to share her senses with someone in a different time or dimension. * Tenth Bullet Yud: Peeks into the past of a target object or subject. * Eleventh Bullet Yud Aleph: Sends its target to the future. * Twelfth Bullet Yud Bet: Sends its target to the past. Kurumi has the ability to manipulate mainly time, but her main power is associated with controlling shadows. Shadow is her primary element while Time is her secondary element in terms of usage. Combined with the power of the 8th bullet, she can create a clone that has all her experiences, memories, abilities, etc. These clones can take the form of long white hands with red outlining when they are in Kurumi's shadows. However, as these are her past selves, they sometimes may contain feelings which the current Kurumi no longer possesses and as such, Kurumi will not hesitate to kill these clones if they choose to disobey her. These clones are less powerful than Kurumi herself as she has mentioned in the last chapter of Volume 3 and in the epilogue of Volume 4. She can form a single clone by shooting herself with Zafkiel's 8th bullet, or bring out all of her clones at once from the shadows which she keeps them in. She can also use these shadows to store her clones all at once and all the time they've collected, if she needs to do so. She can also control her clones partially through small fields of shadows, most often to hold someone in place and prevent them from moving. Her Angel is very powerful. Each time she uses its abilities, it consumes a bit of her time (life). In order to replenish her life force, Kurumi possesses the ability to absorb the time of anyone who steps into the boundary of her shadow. In order to target a large crowd, she can summon a red barrier that serves a similar function, which she calls the City of Devouring Time. The clock in her eye moves clockwise when she has to use life force to power her angel. She utilizes two intricately designed guns as weapons which resemble the hands of a clock: the musket (long weapon) for the minute hand and the flintlock (short weapon) for the hour hand. To activate any power she needs, she first needs to call her Angel (regardless of whether the Angel has been summoned already or not) and position her flintlock at the number of the bullet on the Angel. Next, she needs to shoot the bullet at the target with the gun. In the event that she needs to use the power on herself, then she is required to shoot herself. Only the original Kurumi is capable of using her Spirit powers but her clones can still use her guns, summon and dismiss Spacequakes at will, and even summon the . Angel: Rasiel ("Tome of Revelation") Weapon: '''Book After '''Kurumi extracted Nia Honjou's Qlipha Crystal from Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, she bonded with it, purifying it into a Sephira Crystal in the process. As a result, she gained a new Astral Dress that has Nia's Astral Dress overlapped with her own. Just like Nia, Kurumi has also gained the ability to use Rasiel in order to search for information.